Character Profile: James Cummins
- . . . . . . . 'Character: James Ireland' . . ROLE: . Diesel Locomotive Mechanic, . __IN: . #___-_ . GENDER: . Male, ETHNICITY: . __________, FROM: . __________, New Jersey, USA, SPONSOR: . Corporate Personnel Office - Boston, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . Self-Liable, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . FACTION: . __________, . EMPLOYMENT: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- ______ Railroad . - . (New Jersey), :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- The Corporation . - . (Africa), :::::::: -- The Corporation . - . (The Islands), :::::::: -- CJ's Repair Services, :::::::: -- __________, . ORIENTATION: . Straight, SPOUSE: . __________ WIFE TBA __________, SO / GF: '''. __________, '''SUBS / SLAVES: . __________ SLAVE TBA __________ (slave), FAMILY: . :::::::: -- Hope Ireland - (Sister), :::::::: -- Brittany Ireland - (Sister), :::::::: -- Rebecca Ember Ireland - (Sister), :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Background:' __________ __________ __________ NJ -- Street Racing -- Mechanic -- Accident -- Railroad -- Underworld -- Corporation James came to the Islands with the Corporation to escape his troubled past in New Jersey. James was no stranger to engine blocks and had even worked on the aging diesel locomotives of the local railroad when he was a teen. This gave him unique experience to help work on the fleet of obsolete diesel locomotives the Corporation had put in place in the Islands, and just as fortunately it turned out the aging ships and power generators bought on the cheap to outfit the Islands were of the same make and model. This put James' skills in high demand and he was able to profit nicely, eventually opening his own garage and locomotive repair shop in the Islands. (Driving Prodigy... was driving the wheels off anything he could touch by 15, at 16 was a rising star in the NJ street racing scene...) (Horrible accident... decides to focus on being a mechanic instead of racing... becomes the best racing mechanix and tuner around...) (works on the railroad) (gets sucked into a criminal enterprise around the racing world and gets out just barely with his life...) (goes to Boston to work on the terminal railroads there... gets hired by the Corp.) . . . ---- 'Transportation:' __________ . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Land Vehicles: __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- ______ '''Nissan 240SX ______, :::::::: -- __________, . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''- Rail Vehicles: ______ . :::::::: -- __________ HiRail Vehicle, . . - - . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Watercraft: ______ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- '''Housing: __________ . . . ---- 'Pets & Animals:' __________ . :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Gallery:' __________ . . - - - "James Ireland" - - - - - . . . . . ---- 'Notes:' . . . . . ---- . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '-- CHARACTERS --' - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - .